Snap Team
Flick and Snapper, or mostly known as Snap Team are characters of HTFF. Bio Flick is a yellow Netherland Dwarf who is paired with a huge green snapping turtle, Snapper. Flick, as a Netherland Dwarf, actually smaller than most characters. He also wearing brown pants and small rope tied around his body. Snapper appears to be anthropomorphic despite appears as a common snapping turtle. Snapper's eyes are red and became darker whenever he's hungry. Flick is actually bossy and naughty person. He acts himself as a boss, mostly towards Snapper. He wanted everyone else to fear him as he paired with snapping turtle but actually everyone sees him as cute bunny on the huge turtle. Flick is easily triggered by calling him cute. Flick also appears to be adventurous and loves hunting animals for his and Snapper's meal. Meanwhile, Snapper acts calmer than Flick himself. He just follows what Flick said and might ignore him sometimes. He have no interest to attack anyone unless someone interrupts his meal or when he's hungry. His personality changed whenever there's food around, mostly seafoods, from calm to aggressive. Snapper will flips out when he's hungry, as he will attacks anyone else and ignores Flick completely, and Flick might be his first victim when he's in this state. Despite their personality, they actualy care each other sometimes, except for Snapper during his flipped out state. Episodes Starring roles * Snapped My Fingers * Pocket Pets * Turtle Crusher (Snapper) * No More Bunny Business * Chicken Robot * The Dwarf and the Magician (Flick) Featuring roles * Tan-Uh-Key (Snapper Only) * Bad Hatters * Golden Opportunity * Size-mic Activity * Short Story, Tall Tale Appearances *Turtle Crusher (Flick) *Fangs a Lot *The Dwarf and the Magician (Snapper) Deaths #Snapped My Fingers - Flick is killed by a flipped out Snapper and The Clams. #No More Bunny Business - Flick is eaten by Snapper. #Bad Hatters - Flick's head is ripped off. #Chicken Robot - Both get burnt by lava. #Golden Opportunity - Flick either suffocates or dies when bitten in half. #Fangs a Lot - Flick's head is bitten off by Snapper. #Size-mic Activity - Flick is swallowed whole by giant Snapper. #Short Story, Tall Tale - Snapper is eaten by Chomp. Injuries #No More Bunny Business - Snapper is frozen solid. #Short Story, Tall Tale: Flick's body parts are grown disproportionately and his eye pops out. Kill count Flick *Snapper - 1 ("Chicken Robot") *Rotisserie -1 ("Chicken Robot") Snapper *Flick - 4 ("Snapped My Fingers" along with the Clams, "No More Bunny Business" along with Cottonball, "Golden Opportunity" along with Easter, Size-mic Activity) *Digit - 1 ("Turtle Crusher") *Lumber - 1 ("Snapped My Fingers") *Timber - 1 ("No More Bunny Business") *Dorobō - 1 ("Tan-Uh-Key") *Hatchy - 1 ("Golden Opportunity" along with Angie) *Nursery - 1 ("Size-mic Activity") *Snarky - 1 ("Size-mic Activity") *Sarcasm - 1 ("Size-mic Activity") *Maxx Smith - 1 ("Size-mic Activity") *Abra - 1 ("The Dwarf and the Magician") Trivia *Snap Team is first teased on the creator's DeviantArt. *Snap Team won the first round of VoD: The Small with a ratio of 6-1-1-'14'. *The reason why Snapper always follows Flick is Flick always gives him a meal. Snapper sometimes can finds his meal for himself. *Despite being a turtle, Snapper is actually fast, especially during his flipped out state. This is the one of the reason why Flick always appears on him other than to "scares" anyone. *Snapper can also flip out whenever he overeats, according to the VoD. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Small characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Rabbits Category:Free to Use Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Season 99 Introductions Category:Justinsz's Characters Category:Adopted